slimey_and_supermariojustin4fandomcom-20200214-history
Revealing the Secret
Revealing the Secret is a comic based on the Ask The Cast of Slimey and SMJ4 series. In this comic, people motivates 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1 to reveal his true form, change his personality back, and return to the SMJ360 Studios. Transcript "Wait, 'The Real' SMJ4.blend1's Mr. Reeder?! Why did you keep it a secret from everybody?!" TRSMJ4.blend1: (sighs) It's because of what I've done. I've killed myself over a company, and destroyed a studio in a process. I know I didn't kill anybody else, which I'm glad. But, I highly doubt they will ever forgive me, I couldn't even forgive MYSELF. "I know you couldn't forgive yourself. But you can't change to someone you are not." TRSMJ4.blend1: I know, I know. Jar-Jar has always been telling me that all the time. But I can't, they'll be furious on what I did. "Of course they'll be furious! But, they'll be more furious to see that you changed who you are. But, they'll be a bit happy that you are telling them the truth. They'll especially be happier to see that you are still alive. (sort of)" TRSMJ4.blend1: I guess you're right, but I still can't do it. "Of course, you can! Look, you are Mr. Justin Reeder. A leader, and a father. Go to Jar-Jar, tell him that you can have his power back, and return to your SMJ360 ways!" TRSMJ4.blend1: You're absolutely right. I will. (TRSMJ4.blend1 calls for Jar-Jar, and the gungan walks up to him.) Jar-Jar: Yes, sire? (TRSMJ4.blend1 gets up off his chair, and shows hands to the chair, meaning that he can have the chair back.) Jar-Jar: What? TRSMJ4.blend1: Binks, you were right. After all these years, I've never listened to your advice. A fan of mine, demanded me the same thing. And I want to say, I quit. This power is not me. I'm a boss, and a father. (Jar-Jar sits back on his chair) Jar-Jar: I guess you do have good in you. TRSMJ4.blend1: (Turns around) Well, you told me the same motivation, so there's good in you too. (He grinned and continued walking away) (At the SMJ360 Studios, the people are chatting around, until a door loudly opened, they all turned to where the door was from. They only stood in surprise to see TRSMJ4.blend1) TRSMJ4,blend1: Do not worry, no need to be alarmed. I am just here to become part of the studio. I've been acting like someone else for too long, now I want to return to my past ways. (The cast looked confused, TRSMJ4.blend1 sighed, he touches a button next to his left ear.) Guys, it's me. (He presses the button, the mask opens up, revealing a healed face of Mr. Reeder.) Your boss, and your father, and most importantly, your friend. My name is Justin Reeder, and I'm sorry for my sins for the past year. (The entire cast teared up, smiled and ran up to him.) Justin and Justine: DAD! Aleks and Eric: Brother! Everyone else: Justin! (We see a close up of TRSMJ4.blend1's eye, shedding a human tear, no blood, just water.)Category:Comics